Dycedarg Beoulve
Dycedarg Beoulve é o arquetípico maquiavélico de Final Fantasy Tactics, impulsionado por seus desejos e esforçando-se para realizá-los através de todos os meios necessários. Ao fazer isso, ele é o único Beoulve que desonra o nome da família, e não mostra remorso por suas ações. Seu aniversário é 24 de outubro. Perfil História Início da Vida Dycedarg tornou-se o líder da Ordem do Céu do Norte durante a doença de seu pai Barbaneth, embora mais tarde ele cumpra com os últimos desejos e deixar o cargo em favor de seu irmão mais novo, Zalbaag. Tanto um mágico hábil e esgrimista, ganhando o título de Rune Knight, Dycedarg é também um excelente diplomata, ajudando a negociar os tratados finais que acabaram com a Guerra dos Cinquenta Anos onde Ivalice lutou contra a nação de Ordalia, no leste. Dycedarg tem conspirado para seu próprio ganho. "Doença prolongada" de Barbaneth era realmente Dycedarg um Mossfungus usado para envenenar seu pai durante um longo período de tempo e tomando o seu lugar como o chefe da Casa Beoulve sem atrair suspeitas. estreita amizade de Dycedarg com o Duque Larg é uma conveniência e ele está usando Larg para seus próprios fins, como o rei de Ivalice esta doente a questão do seu sucessor chegará em breve. No entanto, Dycedarg junta-se com os planos de Larg, incluindo o sequestro da Princesa Ovelia. Destruição da Corpse Brigade Poucos meses antes do sequestro da princesa, Dycedarg causa polémica, como todos os funcionários de alto escalão, com o desejo de se livrar da anti-aristocrática Corpse Brigade conduzido por um cavaleiro renegado de habilidade excepcional, Wiegraf Folles, e sua irmã, Milleuda. Para acelerar o desaparecimento do Corpse Brigade, Dycedarg paga um esgrimista chamado Gustav Margriff para sequestrar Marquis Elmdore, o líder do Limberry, e, assim, criar uma desculpa para declarar guerra. Zalbaag, sem saber dos planos da Dycedarg, expressa estar confuso em um breve encontro com o seu irmão mais novo, Ramza, um Squire com o nome Argath, e o melhor amigo de Ramza Delita, segundo a qual a Corpse Brigade de repente se inclina para seqüestro. Ramza é estimulado pelo Argath, a quem ele e Delita resgatou da Brigade nas Planícies de Mandalia, para resgatar Marquis Elmdore, suserano do Squire. Seguindo pistas de um capitão da Brigade capturado na Merchant City of Dorter, eles rastream o refém de um porão sob as ruínas de um deserto o Sand Rat Sietch , onde Gustav é morto em um duelo com Wiegraf. Wiegraf libera Elmdore, sabendo que o sacrifício de Elmdore de Dycedarg foi concebido para destruir a Copse Brigade. Dycedarg fica furioso com Ramza por desobedecer suas ordens e deixando sua sentinela atribuído no Eagrose Castle. Larg, fazendo uma entrada oportuna enquanto Dycedarg está repreendendo Ramza. Ele garante a Dycedarg que Ramza poderia ter acabado virando a maré contra a Corpse Brigade, mais ainda, que, ao que parece, ele certamente fez. Pouco tempo depois, quase simultaneamente com a erradicação das forças da Corpse Brigade no Brigands' Den, Gragoroth Levigne, um membro da Brigade, tenta assassinar Dycedarg e sequestrar sua irmã mais nova Alma antes de Zalbaag interverem. Ele tira com o melhor amigo de Alma e a irmã de Delita Tietra, e enquanto Dycedarg promete a Delita ele vai fazer todos os esforços para encontrá-la, ele permite Argath para matar os dois Tietra e Gragoroth na Batalha de Ziekden Fortress. Eclosão da Guerra dos Leões Três meses depois, Dycedarg contrata um Fell Knight chamado Goffard Gaffgarion, rival para raptar a Princesa Ovelia e culpar a Ordem do céu do sul, proporcionando assim uma casus belli para o céu do norte para declarar guerra e colocar o Príncipe orinus, suposto filho do rei, no trono. Isto colocaria Dycedarg e Larg como os poderosos por trás da nova monarquia. Larg, como o tio do príncipe orinus, seria nomeado regente, em tal caso, dando-lhe poder sobre Ivalice. Animosidade de Dycedarg direciona para Ramza chega a um ponto alto pois ele pôs de lado seu nome de família na vergonha das ações de Dycedarg durante a batalha de Ziekden Fortless. Dycedarg diz a Gaffgarion para matar Ramza se ele ficar no caminho. Durante o sequestro, Agrias Oaks, uma Holy Knight encarregada de defender Ovelia, repreende Lezalas, o líder da tropa tentando realizar o sequestro, e a trama termina em desastre. Duque Goltanna, líder do ducado de Zeltennia na fronteira Ordallian, tinha a seu serviço o próprio sequestrador, amigo de infância de Ramza, Delita, que leva Ovelia de volta para ele. Pouco tempo depois, Rei Ondoria morre da Peste Negra. Assassinato do Duque Larg Tendo tido Ovelia entregues a ele por Delita, Goltanna, tentando tomar a iniciativa, marcha da Ordem do céu do sul na capital do reino, o Cidade Real de Lesalia, e declara a sua rainha. Larg entroniza príncipe orinus na oposição, e marchas em Lesalia-se com a Ordem do Céu do Norte, resultando na Batalha de Lesalia Plain, após o que Goltanna perde o controle da cidade e retiros para Zeltennia. Um ministro traiçoeiro no conselho de Goltanna chamado Glevanne, recomendou a marcha do céu do sul e capturou a Rainha Louveria em Lesalia, e aprisionou-a no bastião inexpugnável do Forte Besselat. O céu do norte sob Zalbaag responde mais tarde por marchar. Ambos os exércitos estão debilitados pela pulverização do veneno Mossfungus sobre o campo de batalha pelo Barich Fendsor, e no alto de uma torre de sentinela com vista para as batalhas abaixo, Zalbaag vem através Dycedarg e Larg. Para seu horror, Dycedarg, afetando seu plano para remover Larg e mover-se sobre o próprio regência e tornando-se mais próximo da realeza Ivaliciana, apunhala Larg no estômago com um pequeno punhal, que ele instrui Zalbaag para colocar na mão de um morto docéu do norte fazendo parecer que o último era um espião céu do sul.. Um com Adrammelech Recuperando-se do envenenamento do Mossfungus, Dycedarg se encontra com o enviado da Igreja de Glabados, um misterioso Knights Templar com o nome Loffrey Wodring, para negociar com o céu do norte. Durante a conversa, que Zalbaag ouve, Loffrey referir-se ao talento de Dycedarg com o uso de veneno, e que Barbaneth morreu com sintomas semelhantes ao envenenamento de Mossfungus. Dycedarg senta-se em silêncio desconfortável, como Loffrey oferece-lhe a Zodiac Stone de Capricórnio, um artefato lendário, como prova das boas intenções da igreja. Não sabendo no que acreditar, Zalbaag sai para encontrar a verdade, e encontra cogumelos fora da sepultura de seu pai. A farmácia local identifica o cogumelo como um Mossfungus e Zalbaag sai para vingar a morte tanto de Larg quanto a de seu pai. Dycedarg, com a pedra na mão e inconsciente de seus poderes sobrenaturais, duela com Zalbaag e Ramza. Zalbaag é derrotado, mas como Dycedarg está morrendo a pedra o transforma no demônio Lucavi Adrammelech. Adrammelech apaga os cavaleiros do céu do Norte, que estavam originalmente defendendo-o, mata Zalbaag, e ataca Ramza. Ramza prevalece e com a destruição de Adrammelech, Dycedarg também perece. Jogabilidade Dycedarg é enfrentado como um chefe no final do jogo em Eagrose Castle. Ele esta no Nível 43 sendo um Rune Knight com 66 de Bravery]] e 77 de Faith, elevem equipado com a Defender, Aegis Shield, Circlet, Carabineer Mail, e Power Gauntlet. Ele tem acesso aos comandos de Swordplay e Magicks, e pode usar Sticky Fingers, Defend, e Move +1. Rendezvous Quando enfrentado na batalha quatorze de Rendezvous: Brave Story, ele esta no nível 99 e suas estatísticas começamcom 68 de Bravery e 66 de Faith. Ele vem equipado com Save the Queen, Crystal Helm, Circlet, Luminous Robe, e oMagick Ring. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FFT Dycedarg Beoulve R+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Dycedarg aparece em uma carta do elemento raio. Aparições fora da série Knights of the Crystals Dicedarg aparece como uma carta. Galeria Dycedarg-Beoulve-FFT-Artwork.png|Arte inicial compartilhada por Yasumi Matsuno em 19 de maio de 2018 em uma livestream. Curiosidades *No capítulo 2, enquanto falava com Sir Goffard Gaffgarion, Dycedarg diz: "Nosso pequeno passarinho teve suas asas cortadas, Gaffgarion, e isso me deixa indignado", prefigurando sua transformação em Adrameleque, o Wroth. *Na versão de PlayStation do jogo, sua classe especial como um ''Rune Knight é erroneamente rotulada como Lune Knight durante sua luta com seus irmãos, Ramza e Zalbaag. *Antes de se transformar em Adrammelech, Dycedarg cai após ser derrotado por seus irmãos, Ramza e Zalbaag, e a auracita de Capricórnio cai em seu manto com manchas de sangue. Mas depois que Adrammelech é derrotado, as manchas de sangue na auracite não são mais vistas. *Quando Dycedarg se transforma, seu signo muda de Escorpião para Capricórnio. en:Dycedarg Beoulve Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Tactics Categoria:Antagonistas